I LOVE YOU SO
by Eli de Grandchester
Summary: ¿que hubiera pasado si el duque de Grandchester hubiera ayudaddo a Terry en el momento que se lo pidió?


I LOVE YOU SO

-Si que tenia razón Candy al decir que la madre Grey es "una vieja cabeza dura", mira que ni siquiera me permitió explicarle nada- murmuré con el seño fruncido mientras deslizaba la esponja por mi cuello en un masaje que seguro calmaría la tensión que había vivido los últimos días, pero es que la vieja de la Grey era una terca chapada a la antigua ni siquiera estábamos haciendo nada, no se dio cuenta que todo había sido una trampa de la hipócrita de Elisa?-bien dicen que no hay mas ciego que el no quiere ver- dije mientras tomaba la toalla que estaba cerca del pequeño lavabo con una mueca de fastidió al recordar como los hermanos Cornwell y yo le habíamos dicho que todo había sido una trampa citándonos en el establo

FLASH BACK

-pero hermana, le estoy diciendo que todo fue una trampa, que no le basta con ver la nota? había dicho el inventor mostrándole el papel con el que me habían citado

-eso no prueba nada, cualquiera pudo haber escrito esa nota, además la señorita Leagan es una chica de buena familia que no tendría por que hacer esto- respondió la vieja indiferente, ah Pero que vieja tan testaruda apunto estuve de tirármele encima y escupirle en la cara suerte tuvo que en ese momento se escuchara como era golpeada la puerta- adelante- contestó la Grey

-hermana le busca el duque de Grandchester- ¿el duque de Grandchester? Me pregunté en mi fuero interno con incredulidad, sólo faltaba que también viniera el duque a pedirle a la monjita que echara a Candy

-dígale que pase hermana Margaret- le dijo la anciana mientras la otra hermana asentía – y ustedes retírense a su habitación y que no se hable mas de este asunto

-pero hermana…- dijimos al unísono los Cornwell y yo

-he dicho que no se hablara mas del asunto así que váyanse

-pero…- traté de decir pero la familiar voz autoritaria interrumpió mis palabras

-hermana Grey- saludo pulcramente el duque haciendo una respetuosa venia

-duque de Grandchester- correspondió la vieja- ¿a que debemos su grata visita?- preguntó seguramente esperando a que se debiera a una nueva donación para el estupido colegio que no servia para nada sólo para juzgar y poner en juego la reputación de una señorita como mi Candy, ¿mi Candy? Desde cuando me permitía llamarla a si? Si, lo recordaba desde que había descubierto que me había enamorado de esa chiquilla pecosa en el festival de mayo

-me gustaría hablar de un asunto delicado con usted- respondió el duque con seriedad

-les he dicho que se retiren- nos volvió a decir la anciana autoritariamente a lo que los Cornwell agachando la mirada asintieron retirándose del despacho de la Grey- tu también Terrence- me dijo al ver que yo no movía ni un músculo, pero que ni pensara que me iba a ir de ahí y menos al saber que mi padre se encontraba con ella, sabia que el duque no apreciaba para nada la estancia de la pecas en el internado así me lo había dejado saber por la mañana cuando lo había ido a ver para pedirle su ayuda alo que se había negado rotundamente en interceder por Candy.

-no, que Terrence permanezca aquí - respondió el duque antes de que yo pudiera decir algo, de todos modos no pensaba retirarme- es sobre él y la señorita Andrey de lo que quiero hablarle- pude ver el signo de interrogación de la hermana al escuchar tales palabras, seguramente preguntándose si yo ya le había ido con el chisme al duque, pues yo salía cuando y como me venia en gana del colegio

-y que es lo que me quiere hablar de ellos duque?- preguntó con cautela la Grey

-meh e enterado de la situación en que fueron encontrados los chicos y…

-si es sobre eso no tiene por que preocuparse, ya esta arreglado ese asunto, Terrence esta confinado a su cuarto por una semana y la señorita Andrey fue expulsada del colegio- al escuchar esas palabras mi sangre hirvió nuevamente ¿Cómo podía expulsar a Candy y a mi no? eso era una injusticia una… una...

-y es de lo que vengo a hablarle, me permito interceder por la señorita Andrey, por favor hermana Grey no expulse a esa niña- … una aneurisma me iba a dar al escuchar al duque seguro había perdido el oído o hasta seguramente con las noches en vela se me había dormido la mitad del cerebro que me permitía captar las palabras ¿el duque, el duque de Grandchester, era ese señor que estaba frente a mi haciéndome el favor que le había pedido?, me aventuré a caminar hacia al duque par examinarlo de mas cerca y comprobar que ese que estaba ahí era mi padre

-pero duque, la reputación del honorable colegio y la de esa niña…- empezó a decir la vieja sorprendida por la petición que no se esperaba

-no creo que haya ninguna reputación manchada, verdad Terrence?- me preguntó el duque mirándome

-no- respondí con voz firme pero sin dejar de mirarlo con incredulidad

-pero ellos fueron encontrado en los establos y…

-hermana Grey tiende a dudar de la palabra de un Grandchester- preguntó le duque seriamente- sé que Terrence puede seer un chico problemático, grosero, rebelde, orgulloso y un tanto bebedor

-ejem, duque ya no me ayude mas, la hermana ya entendió- murmuré para mi mismo

-pero sé que ante todo Terrence es un caballero- dijo seguro de sus palabras, ahora si que mi mandíbula había llegado hasta el suelo, el duque diciendo que yo era un caballero? Ja! si cada vez que había una recepción decía "pero que falta de caballerosidad Terrence, esas señoritas están esperando a que les invites una pieza" o "Terrence esa no es la manera de hablarle a una dama eso no es de caballeros" y ahora decía que yo Terence Grandchester soy un caballero, si que le había picado un bicho en su anterior visita a la embajada africana- y estoy seguro que la señorita Andrey es una dama y así como lo aseguran debió ser una trampa o una equivocación o dice que mi hijo esta mintiendo? Por que si es así yo no podría dejarlo en un colegio donde se duda del honor de un Grandchester y…-ahí estaba el chantaje esperado, sonreí con burla al darme cuenta de la cara de completo horror que había puesto la hermana Grey seguro sospesado los miles de billetes que dejarían de llegar al "real colegio San Pablo" siendo mi padre el principal benefactor

-no duque no diga eso , aquí nadie duda de la palabra de los Grandchester y si Terrence dice que todo fue un mal entendido a si debió ser- dijo rápidamente la vieja con una fingida sonrisa- la señorita Andrew será reincorporada a sus clases a partir de mañana- aseguró devolviendome el alma al cuerpo

-gracias hermana Grey, estoy seguro que esto no volverá a suceder, verdad Terrence?-se volvió a dirigir a mi a los que negué con la cabeza- de todos modos cuanto antes formalizaremos el noviazgo de Terrence con la señorita Andrey para que puedan verse supervisados- ¿qué? ¿ pero que había dicho? ¿Noviazgo?

-padre no…

-bueno me retiro, hermana Grey gracias por su tiempo y por el favor que me ha hecho, le prometo que mañana mismo tendrá la mensualidad de este mes al doble- dijo el duque despidiéndose con una venia- Terrence acompáñame- me ordenó a lo que asentí aun perplejo por la palabra "noviazgo"

-que tenga una buena tarde duque de Grandchester- fueron las últimas palabras que escuché de la vieja antes de salir de su despacho

-padre yo…- dije una vez fuera de la infernal oficina de la superiora

-hablaremos en la mansión el domingo, sólo te digo que he recibido una carta de tu madre donde me dice que gustas del teatro- me dijo desviando la mirada- sólo te pido que termines tu educación en el colegio, aún te faltan dos años y ya después dejaré que busques tu destino en el teatro- terminó diciendo ahora si dejándome completamente anonadado por sus palabras, a lo que sólo me quedó asentir como manera de agradecimiento por el inmenso favor que me acababa de hacer- bien muchacho nos veremos y dile a la señorita Andrey que arreglaré con su familia el noviazgo entre ustedes dos- terminó de decir sin siquiera permitirme decir nada sólo dejándome completamente sonrojado ante tal pensamiento.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-noviazgo?- me volví a preguntar una vez mas en el transcurso del día mientras me terminaba de secar, era seguro que eso me hacia realmente feliz pero de sólo recordar que la pecas estuvo a punto de sacarme la cabeza con un par de bofetadas por un casto beso seguro que con la palabra noviazgo me la arrancaria de tajo- aush!- susurré al darme cuenta que aun sentía la mano pesada de Candy arder en ambas mejillas, pero que mano tenia esa chica que le habrían dado de comer en el "hogar de pony" para que tuviera tanta fuerza siendo tan pequeña, no pude evitar sonreír al recordar el beso que con osadía me había atrevido a robarle, sentir sus calidos labios en los míos había sido la mejor experiencia en mi vida, era seguro que nadie la había besado nunca antes por su reacción y eso me alegraba de sobremanera, sus labios habían sido míos solo míos!- ¡si!- me regocijé, pero antes de terminar mi festejo escuché un ruido proveniente de mi habitación- ¿pero quien se atreve a poner un pie en mi cuarto?- me pregunté poniéndome rápidamente mis pantalones para salir a interceptar al invasor, caminé con cautela quería sorprenderlo y darle su merecido pero al abrir la puerta del baño pude escuchar ahora un sollozo, alguien lloraba ¿pero quien?, no podía reconocer a la persona que estaba al pie de mi escritorio, estaba completamente oscuro ya que me había metido directamente al baño antes de encender alguna vela

Finalmente oigo a tu boca  
Y me dice "Ven junto ami"  
Cuando estaba en mi momento peor

-Terry- escuché el suave murmullo y entonces la luna dirigió su luz a la persona que había hablado- Terry por que me dejaste sola?- le escuché nuevamente decir mientras sollozaba- era mi pecosa, lloraba ¿pero por que lloraba?, me pregunté al momento que comenzaba a caminar en completo silencio hacia ella- Terry yo no puedo ser feliz si tu no estas conmigo – y entonces comprendí, al llegar a solo unos cuantos centímetros de ella pude ver la carta que sostenía en sus manos, era la carta que yo había escrito por la mañana después de volver de casa del duque, había decido cambiar mi lugar por ella pero eso no había sido necesario el duque en un sorprendente acto me había regalado unos años mas de la compañía de mi rubia pecosa- Terry no- sollozó con mas fuerza- vuelve Terry te necesito- dijo cayendo de bruces en el suelo, ella lloraba y lloraba por mi, es que acaso yo… yo le interesaba?

Ahora puedo verte por fin  
acercandote a mi  
Cierro mis ojos  
Y espero el roce de tu piel

-Candy- susurré tomándola por los hombros, sentí su sorpresa al dar un respingo- Candy ya no llores- le susurré nuevamente – estoy aquí

-Terry?- preguntó con incredulidad

-si

-en verdad eres tu?- preguntó conteniendo un sollozo aun sin girarse

-si, en verdad soy yo- respondí aspirando el dulce aroma de su cabello ensortijado

-tengo miedo que si giro de pronto desaparezcas- me dijo tomado mis manos que aun permanecían en sus hombros

-no temas Candy, estoy aquí, vamos gírate- le dije dulcemente apretando levemente sus hombros, lentamente vi como sus ojos se enfocaban en mi, primero con incredulidad y después resplandeciendo de felicidad? Estaba feliz de verme en verdad?

Mi corazon, tran triste  
Hasta ayer  
Ahora late feliz

-Terry, si, eres tu, no te fuiste Terry no me dejaste- sollozaba en mi pecho sin dejar de hablar la abrasé fuertemente llenandome de ella- Terry me gustas, me gusta mucho- le escuché decir, ahora si que me pellizcaran y que me pellizcaran muy fuerte por que al parecer hoy mi mundo parecía un completo sueño, mi corazón se hinchó de felicidad, yo le gustaba a mi pecosa, a esa pequeña tan dulce, tan hermosa, yo, yo Terrence le gustaba!

Dime si tu recuerdas  
La primera vez que nos vimos  
Dime si tu recuerdas  
El primer roce de nuestras manos  
Aquel fue el primer paso  
A el camino hacia el amor  
I love you so

-Candy que has di…- pero antes de terminar de preguntarle sentí su calido aliento golpear mi rostro y después como mis labios hormigueaban al sentir los suyos sobre mi boca, nuevamente pude saborear el suave sabor a fresa que acompañaban sus labios y cuando creí que todo ya no podía ser mas perfecto pude sentir sus brazos rodeando mi cuello, esto si que era un loco y precioso sueño! Del cual nunca, nunca quería despertar

-Terry no te quiero perder, no te vallas- murmuró contra mis labios- no me dejes

-no me iré Candy- le dije sin separar mis labios de los suyos- estaré contigo

Ahora puedo sentir tu aliento  
Cerca de mi  
Aunque estes lejos  
Llega a mi corazón

-en verdad?- me preguntó mirándome a los ojos

-si, todo se a arreglado Candy, esa carta ahora tendría que estar en la basura- dije señalando el papel que ahora se encontraba en el suelo- mi padre nos ayudó- dije aun con incredulidad

-¿tu padre?- preguntó confundida

-si, mi padre, pero después hablaremos de eso- le dije nuevamente besando sus labios- ahora te tengo que preguntar algo

Ahora creo ver en tu amor sincero,  
Por favor buscame  
En la distancia yo estaré junto a ti

-¿qué?- preguntó sonrojada aun por el beso recibido

-Candy, tu también me gustas mucho, Te quiero Candy- vi como se sonrojó aun mas, es que se podía ver algo mas adorable que ver sus pecas cubiertas con un leve sonrojo?- ¿Candy quieres ser mi novia?- pregunté

-¿tu novia?

-si, mi novia, ¿Qué dices quieres ser mi novia?- volví a preguntar

-si…si quiero- respondió tímidamente bajando la mirada

Mi mundo que  
De lagrimas se llenó  
Tu lo cambiaste de color  
Dime si tu recuerdas  
la primera vez que nos vimos  
dime si tu recuerdas  
el primer roce de nuestras manos  
aquel fue el primer paso  
a el camino hacia el amor  
I love you so

-menos mal- murmuré para mi mismo, pero al parecer ella me había escuchado

-¿Qué?- preguntó

-emm pensé que lo había pensado- dije sonrojándome- bueno que menos mal por que de todos modos el duque ya debió haber arreglado una audiencia con tu familia- dije inocentemente

-con mi familia?- preguntó confundida

-si, ya sabes para formalizar nuestro noviazgo, con lo sucedido en los establos fue lo que pensó que tu y yo éramos novios y no me dejo explicarle nada- le aclaré

-valla, novios formalmente- murmuró agachando la mirada ¿es que aun se le hacia demasiado pronto?- me gusta- dijo al cabo de un rato mirándome nuevamente con una sonrisa resplandeciente- me gusta ser tu novia

-pecosa, mi pecosa- murmuré fundiéndome nuevamente en sus labios, ahora todo era dicha, no quería pensar en nada mas, que bueno que el duque había cambiado de opinión, que bueno que no había partido a América como lo tenia previsto, que bueno que me había quedado para poder estar con ella, con mi pequeña pecosa, que diferente hubiera sido si hubiera partido, seguro ahora estaría en un barco nuevamente solo, no, pero no quería pensar en eso, sólo que ella estaba conmigo, que yo estaba con ella y que teníamos un futuro por delante, los dos terminaríamos el colegio y después iríamos juntos a América a su hogar y yo me convertiría en un gran actor y ella me aplaudiría en primer fila, si, ese era mi futuro, estaba seguro.

-Te quiero tanto Candy

-Te quiero tanto Terry

FIN

EESPERO KE HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO ESTE PEQUEÑO MINIFIC, UN SALUDO.

LA CANCION ES: DO YOU REMEMBER LOVE?


End file.
